The Fool
by Beautiful Twisted Reality
Summary: Everyone knows that Lily Evans finally gave James Potter a chance during their seventh year; but what was it that prompted her to finally say yes? And what does an Annabel Matthews have to do with it? Based on Lee Ann Womack's song "The Fool." [One-shot]


**A/N: I absolutely love Country music. This song is sort of old, but amazing! It's called "The Fool" by Lee Ann Womack. It's freaking amazing, and it inspired this fic! :)**

* * *

"May I sit?" A quiet voice shattered the calm silence Lily Evans had created in her seat at her favorite table of the library. Lily Evans glanced up and her emerald-green eyes locked on dark brown ones. She nodded and the girl sat down. Lily really stared at the girl, she looked familiar, but Lily was sure she didn't know her name.

"Can I help you?" Lily Evans asked after a minute of tense silence. The girl across from her sighed and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, placing it behind her ears.

"I'm Annabel," the girl started out quietly. A couple of things made themselves clear to Lily at that point. The first was that Annabel was a Ravenclaw, the same year as Lily. The second thing that became clear to Lily was that she had heard that name before; she quickly racked her brain for how she knew that name.

"I've been dating James Potter since the beginning of summer." Lily's stomach gave a jolt when she heard that. Potter had really changed his ways lately, and Lily had begun to really take notice. A part of her was sad that it was this girl who had ignited the change in him. She shook her head of these thoughts. Lily brought her eyes back up to Annabel and was shocked at the pain she saw there.

"I've had a crush on him since 4th year," Annabel started quietly, "It was common knowledge to absolutely everyone that he loved you. Last year he became my potions partner, and we began talking. I invited him over to my house in America this past summer, he accepted, and during the break it was wonderful." Lily nodded but couldn't help be confused.

"Sorry," Lily said, "But what has this got to do with me?" Annabel gave her a small smile.

"I'm in love with this amazing guy." Annabel's eyes began to water, "who is in love with you." Lily felt her breath leave her. Over the years Potter had asked her out many, many times and each time she had responded with a vicious no. Many of her mates had encouraged her to give him a shot, but she had always rebuked them saying he didn't really fancy her, and he wasn't worth her time.

"I'm sorry," Lily said quietly. Annabel offered her a slight smile.

"We were studying last night in the Room of Requirement, and he fell asleep. While he was sleeping he called out your name." Annabel glanced back up and saw Lily's eyes were wide with shock. "It wasn't like a sex thing, it was more, tortured than that." Annabel gave her a small smile and stood up.

"Uh," Lily started and stopped. She had no idea what to say to the girl standing in front of her.

"You don't have to say anything. Believe it or not, I didn't come down her to make you date him or anything; I just wanted you to know. I love James Potter, I think I always will. I know you don't love him; I'm not even sure if you remotely like him. But as much as it breaks my heart, he honestly and truly loves you. So remember that the next time you turn him down." Annabel said quietly locking her eye's with Lily's one last time before she turned and walked out of the library.

Lily sat there in a stunned silence, the weight of the girls' words hanging in the air. What right did this girl have to talk to her like that? Lily sighed, try as she might she couldn't ignore the pure pain in the girl's eyes.

It was three weeks later; James Potter strutted through the castle, his arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful redhead. The redhead met his hazel eyes and laughed at a joke of his.

"Lily," James breathed as he pulled the redhead closer to him, "what made you change your mind?" At that moment the redhead's emerald eyes locked with a pair of dark brown ones. Annabel, who was walking close to the wall had caught her eye and she offered Lily a small smile.

"A mate of mine talked some sense into me."

* * *

**Alright! So, thoughts? Suggestions? I'm up for anything! :) ****_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is the sole property of J.K. Rowling!_**


End file.
